El Secreto del Frio
by IAmRebecaLopez
Summary: Nuestros queridos amigos de Storybrooke se ven atacados por una amenaza prácticamente indestructible. ¿Cómo la vencerán? Adéntrate en las paginas de esta historia y lo descubrirás.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es my primer fanfic de Once Upon a Time y he decidido no apropiarlo a un solo ship, como suelen ser la gran mayoría. Va a ser una historia de Storybrooke en la que un villano, que más adelante se conocerá, pone en peligro la vida de todos nuestros queridos personajes de siempre. El tiempo transcurre más o menos 4-5 años después de el final de la tercera temporada por lo que Henry ya es un adolescente de 16-17 años y el pequeño Neal ya ha crecido, habla y sabe muchas cosas. Nuestros personajes llevan ya en paz casi un año desde la última amenaza. Viven felices rodeados de sus amistades y de su familia. Ahí es donde quiero empezar mi historia. Durante la fiesta del quinto cumpleaños de Neal. Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La calle principal de Storybrooke estaba llena aquel 4 de mayo en el que se celebraba una fiesta muy importante. Todos los amigos de los padres del pequeño cumpleañero se habían acercado a la terraza del Granny's, la cafetería mas famosa del pueblo. Dentro de esta estaban sentados en una mesa grande los padres del pequeño uno a cada lado, Mary Margaret Blanchard y David Nolan, al lado de la mujer se encontraban Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Regina Mills y Robin Hood, y hacia el otro extremo de la mesa se situaban Killian Jones más comúnmente llamado Hook, Belle French y Rumplestinskin. Estas nueve personas miraban con un gran cariño al pequeño niño que se sentaba en el centro al cual lo habían vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros y una graciosa pajarita. A Neal no le llegaban los pies al suelo y casi le costaba apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera en su diminuta boquita una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque ese día cumplía 5 años.

En la vida de un príncipe del Bosque Encantado, hay muchos eventos importantes que celebrar. Entre ellos está la fiesta de los cinco años en la que al final de la noche todos los invitados de la fiesta se dirigían al bosque y en un circulo le ofrecían al niño un regalo por familia, el cual no podía ser un regalo normal. Tenía que ser un elemento mágico. Después el niño debía acercarse a cada uno de ellos y elegir el que realmente lo representaba. Esta tradición provenía de hace miles de años cuando las hadas se acercaron a los humanos por primera vez e hicieron esto con un niño que sería el rey para mantener la paz entre los pueblos del Bosque Encantado.

Los distintos grupos de personas empezaron a pasar por la puerta del restaurante y después de saludar a la mesa principal se sentaron en otras mas pequeñas alrededor donde ponía sus nombres. La cena empezó en seguida y todos los invitados disfrutaron de ella como nunca. Una hora antes del gran acto todos bailaban y conversaban en la cafetería, esa noche convertida en un salón. Poco a poco se acercaban a compartir unas palabras con el príncipe. Mientras en el otro lado de la sala Regina, Emma y Henry mantenían una conversación.

–Emma, ¿cómo es que no entiendes esto? – decía Regina frustrada.

–Si te lo hemos explicado ya ocho veces. – añadía Henry.

–Pero no pillo la parte en la que el crío tiene que elegir algo que lo represente. ¡Tan solo tiene 5 años! – gritaba Emma señalando al sonriente Neal.

–A ver, Emma, no lo elige. Es mágico. El objeto que lo representa tiene algo que lo atrae, entonces lo elige porque él lo ve distinto. - explicó de nuevo Regina.

–Seguimos con la misma historia de que lo elige. ¿Además cómo es que ni Henry ni yo lo hemos hecho? Entiendo que yo estuve desaparecida hasta los 28 por culpa de alguien y Henry no tenia ni idea pero, ¿por qué no ahora? – Emma preguntó fulminando a Regina.

–Mamá, teóricamente lo hacen los hijos de los actuales reyes, en ese caso, los abuelos y la ceremonia en las mujeres es distinta, también tienen que elegir o ser elegidas por un elemento, pero las chicas tienen una capacidad mayor que los hombres para reelegir si no les gusta lo que han elegido. Es algo raro de la mente femenina que yo no entiendo. Explícaselo tu, mami. – dijo Henry dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la conversación.

–Mira, al pequeño Neal lo llevaremos al bosque, lo rodearemos de elementos mágicos traídos por toda esta manada de gente y él será atraído por uno. Lo agarrará con sus pequeñas manitas y todos aplaudirán. Luego los propietarios del regalo se acercaran al niño y juraran protegerlo para siempre…

–Creo que lo voy pillando.

–Calla, que no he terminado. Y también debo decir que lo siento. Fue mi culpa que no pudieses tener tu fiesta de los 5 años y como ya has crecido no la tendrás nunca. Yo la tuve y fue extraño, mi madre me obligó a elegir una corona de metal oscuro cuando realmente la que estaba brillando en mi interior era una flecha de plata. Le hice caso y mira lo que pasó. Lo que eliges es como tu destino pero el verdadero destino siempre se acaba magnificando y haciendo real. Resulta que aquella flecha de plata significó encontrar, después de mis maldades, a mi verdadero amor y ser feliz con esta gran familia…

–Regina…

–No interrumpas.

–Pero… Regina… – en la cara de Emma se empezó a divisar el miedo mientras miraba hacia lo lejos.

–Siempre igual. ¡Qué no interrumpas!

–¡No interrumpiría si eso no estuviese ahí fuera! - Emma agarró la barbilla de Regina y la hizo girar hacia la ventana.

La cara de Regina también cambió de expresión. Poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaron a mirar aterrorizados por la ventana. – Creo que volvemos a estar en peligro, Emma.

Al poco tiempo Roland se acercó a Regina y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, ya que tenía miedo. Neal quitó su sonrisa de la cara mientras Snow y Charming lo acercaban a él. Henry también se asusto y se acerco a Emma para darle la mano. En no mucho tiempo todos los niños de la fiesta se acercaron a sus padres para que los protegiesen y el silencio se hizo. Solo se oían los grillos de las plantas de fuera de la cafetería y a lo lejos, un estruendo muy extraño como un motor propulsado por una ventisca que se acercaba cada vez mas. El cielo se había vuelto claro como un día nublado y el frío volvía de nuevo a Storybrooke. La noticia había corrido sin haberla dicho un alma. Una nueva amenaza venía hacia ellos y la elección del pequeño Neal debía posponerse hasta encontrar la solución a todo aquello.

Nuestro gran equipo ya se había reunido en la casa de Mary Margaret y David. Todos intentaban buscar respuestas a lo que podía ser aquello ya que si era muy peligroso, todos sus amigos estaban abajo y nada a salvo. Se les veía nerviosos andando de un lado para otro moviendo sus faldas de fiesta y sus chaquetas del chaqué.

–¿Qué puede ser esto? – se dignó al fin a preguntar Regina.

– Quizas sea Elsa. Hace frio y viene una ventisca. Ella controla el hielo. – se apresuró Snow a comentar.

–No creo que sea ella. Ya nos dejó bien claro hace unos años que podíamos confiar en ella. No es mala. Lo raro es que hoy ha sido la única que no ha venido a la fiesta. Incluso su hermana lo ha hecho. – Respondió Emma defendiendo a su vieja amiga.

–Emma tiene razón. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias con Elsa después de que congelara sin querer a Emma pero todo se arregló y quedamos en que ella seguiría en Arandelle. – añadió David.

–Voy a buscar en google personajes de cuentos que controlen el frío. Y también de mitos, leyendas y todas esas cosas. – dijo Henry mientras abría la pantalla del ordenador y tecleaba palabras. – me sale Jack Escarcha, la Reina de las Nieves, es decir Elsa, un tal Rey del Frío, Frozono de los Increíbles, La Bruja Blanca y Papá Noel. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

–¿Veís? Tiene que ser Elsa… No hay nadie mas. – señaló Snow de nuevo.

–A mi me suena haber oído de niño la historia de Jack Escarcha. – mencionó Hook mientras el resto lo miraban atentamente. – Jack era un chico normal hasta que un día murió ahogado en el hielo tras salvar a su hermana y se olvidó de su vida anterior. La Luna lo revivió y le dio el poder de controlar el invierno en la Tierra, formando parte de los Guardianes. Utilizaba un bastón para obtener su poder pero al volver a la civilización vio que los humanos eran incapaces de verles por lo que se volvió loco y comenzó a hacer daño a la gente. Congeló los océanos y las cosechas para que los humanos muriesen pero el resto de Guardianes se enteraron y lo encerraron tras volver todo a la normalidad. Cuenta la leyenda que Jack murió pero su bastón sigue conteniendo su alma para cuando su cuerpo sea libre revivirlo y volver a sembrar el frío sobre el mundo. – cuando Hook terminó todos estaban callados y algo asustados. – ¿Qué? Eran historias para no dormir que te contaban los viejos por la calle.

–Lo cierto es que ya me creo cualquier cosa. – dijo Emma sentándose en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Hook y pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello. – Desde que me enteré de todo esto he descubierto que soy la hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador. La madre adoptiva de mi hijo es la Reina Malvada. Mi novio es el capitán Garfio. El abuelo de mi hijo es Rumplestinskin y su padre Peter Pan. Este está casado con Belle y ella es la mejor amiga de la sirenita Ariel. La dueña de la cafetería es la abuela de Caperucita Roja y Ruby es esta. Hace un tiempo luchamos contra Cora, la Reina de Corazones y madre de Regina, la cual sale con Robin Hood, y Zelena, la bruja Malvada del Oeste. Me lié con el cazador y casi casi con Pinocho. Salí hace un tiempo con el Mago de Oz que resultó ser un Flying Monkey. Luego después vinieron a Storybrooke Elsa, Anna y Kristoff de La Reina de las Nieves y lo más importante: Se hacer magia, como Campanilla, la mejor amiga de Regina. – Emma hizo brotar una bola de energía en su mano chasqueando sus dedos junto a una sonrisa y después siguió. – Por lo que sí, creo que Jack Escarcha es una buena opción.

–No sabía que teníamos tantos parientes de cuentos, mamá. – aplaudió Henry.

–Siguiendo con el tema. Hook, ¿sabes algo más de Jack Escarcha? – preguntó Belle.

–Ya os he dicho todo lo que se. – respondió Hook.

– Aún así no hay que descartar otras opciones como Elsa, La Bruja Blanca o el Rey del Frío. ¿Y quién es ese tal Frozo…? – añadió Rumple sin quitar sospechas.

–¿Frozono? Es un superhéroe que controla el hielo de la película los Increíbles pero estaba descartado ya. Por cierto, hay algo que me choca de estos personajes. ¿Quién es la Bruja Blanca? – Respondió Henry haciendo una nueva cuestión.

–A mi me suena de unos libros que me leí con 16 años. Creo que era la mala del primero de Narnia. – aclaró Emma.

–¿Has dicho Narnia? – preguntó Regina sobre aquella palabra que había oído hace tanto.

–Sí. ¿Qué pasa con Narnia? Hicieron luego unas películas. Quizás las hayas visto en esos 28 años parados en el tiempo. – supuso Emma.

–No, no es por eso. Cuando tenía 15 años me dio por espiar a mi madre ya que quería saber de donde provenía su magia para destruirla pero un día la encontré hablando con un desconocido sobre una tal tierra llamada Narnia y sobre un armario mágico que transportaba a la gente entre mundos que había sido usado o algo así. – recordó Regina.

–El León, la Bruja y el Armario. Es el título de uno de los libros. El armario era la vía por la que Lucy y sus hermanos mayores entraron en Narnia por primera vez y ese fue en el libro en el que conocieron y vencieron a la Bruja Blanca, que había sometido Narnia a un invierno infinito. – les explicó Emma a sus amigos.

–Creo que tenemos dos candidatos posibles, igual de peligrosos y muy, muy poderosos. Hay que ver que nos deparan. – finalizó David mirando a las serias caras de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Reviews con la opinión :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hubo un minuto o dos de silencio después de aquella reflexión. Todos intentaban asimilar lo que estaba pasando puesto a que hacía un año largo ya que nada sucedía en Storybrooke y se habían acostumbrado a la tranquilidad del curioso pueblo. Snow era la que más nerviosa estaba, temía que sus dos hijos volvieran a sufrir otra maldición. Ya bastaba con haber separado a su primera hija de ellos durante 28 años y que su segundo hijo hubiese sido raptado por una bruja minutos después de nacer. No podía permitirlo de nuevo. Esta vez los mantendría a salvo.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – Snow se dirigió al grupo y luego puso sus manos sobre la cara de su hija – Porque yo no pienso permitir que nada te pase a ti y a tu hermano.

Emma sujetó con suavidad las manos de su madre – Tranquila mamá, nada pasará. – Solo utilizaba la palabra mamá hacia Mary Margaret cuando realmente veía que estaba sufriendo. – Bueno, hay que ir a investigar y no vamos a ir todos por mucho que os apetezca. A ver, Mary Margaret y David, vosotros id abajo a calmar a la gente y ponerla a salvo. Rumple y Belle, acercaos a la tienda e investigar en vuestros libros sobre estos dos posibles personajes. Hook y Robin…

–¿Desde cuándo eres tu la que das las órdenes? – Regina preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Desde que soy la sheriff del pueblo y la única que sabe utilizar una pistola y magia a la vez. – Emma respondió mientras Regina levantaba suavemente una ceja y se daba media vuelta sobre si misma. – Hook y Robin, vosotros nos escoltareis a Regina y a mi. Tu y yo vamos a acercarnos al lugar de donde proviene la ventisca. Somos las únicas que controlamos la magia y tenemos la humanidad de no matar a nadie a la vez. – Emma le echó una mirada fulminante a Rumplestinskin ya que en el pasado mató a villanos sin darles segundas oportunidades – Yo llevo el móvil encendido. Llevadlo al menos uno de cada pareja por si ocurre algo y no dudéis en llamar.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia el lugar al que Emma lo había mandado y empezaron a poner en marcha el rápido plan. Rumple y Belle, en vez de acercarse a la tienda fueron a su casa que era donde tenían todos los libros sobre personajes míticos aunque realmente fuesen reales. Todo era cortesía de Belle, la que desde pequeña había coleccionado distintos libros con una enorme cantidad de leyendas, mitos y cuentos de distintos países de la Tierra. Luego fue Rumple él que lo trajo todo desde su castillo hasta la actual casa en Storybrooke. Cuando Belle volvió lo único que hizo fue ordenarlo alfabéticamente y, con la ayuda de Rumple, creó una lista mágica con todos ellos en la que con solo decir el nombre del libro este levitaba desde la estantería correspondiente a una mesa en el centro de la sala. Así fue más fácil encontrar los libros que buscaban. Llegaron a la sala y al mencionar Narnia, unos diez libros salieron volando desde las estanterías, luego nombraron a los Guardianes y otros siete libros cayeron sobre la mesa.

–Diecisiete libros. No vamos a acabar en la vida y más del tamaño que son estos. A mi me encanta leer pero cincuenta mil páginas no se leen en un par de horas. – Refunfuñó Belle tirándose sobre un sofá.

Rumplestinskin se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano. – Ya se que no te gusta que use la magia y que prefieres que todo sea bastante manual pero puedo buscar simplemente a Jack Escarcha y a la Bruja Blanca dentro de la páginas.

–Bueno, eso nos quitaría trabajo pero recuerda las palabras de Regina, su madre habló sobre un armario que según Emma se supone que es la entrada a esa tal tierra llamada Narnia. Quizás por eso no hemos oído hablar de ella, porque estaba escondida ante nuestros ojos. Piénsalo, conocemos cada uno de los rincones del Bosque Encantado aunque no los hayamos pisado. También sabemos los secretos del País de las Maravillas, del Reino de Oz, de Nunca Jamás y muchos más, pero de Narnia; de Narnia no hay nada. Todo leyendas. – Belle cambió rápido de tema y agarré el primer libro del montón de Narnia y comenzó a leer entrelíneas.

–Supongo que yo debería hacer lo mismo. – Rumple cogió otro libro y Belle asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras media hora de lectura rápida y varias caras sorprendidas ambos habían conseguida bastante información sobre todo lo que tenían que buscar excepto sobre esa tal Bruja Blanca que solo mencionaba que tras haber sido vencida, fue desterrada y nunca se supo nada más de ella.

Belle cada vez estaba más frustrada, no se podía creer que ella no encontrara nada en un libro habiendo cientos. Al poco tiempo Rumplestinskin notó sus muecas y dejó de leer.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué? – Belle levantó la cabeza del libro.

– Que qué te pasa. ¿Por qué pones caras extrañas?

–Porque lo único que he leído en este libro han sido todas las maneras posibles de entrar en Narnia. Dicen que según el lugar donde estés se manifiesta un objeto que te ayuda a pasar allí pero que hay que tener el corazón abierto a nuevas fantasías y creer en ello. Una vez dentro todo comienza a girar a tu alrededor como si fueras el protagonista de… ¡un cuento! Aún así de la Bruja Blanca no hay nada pero si ahora esta aquí y teóricamente estaba desterrada allí en Narnia ha debido de encontrar un objeto que la haya transportado.

–No sabemos si es la Bruja Blanca todavía. También está nuestra primera opción: Jack Escarcha. Aquí, en este libro sobre los Guardianes pone que el chico se unió a ellos hace como unos 150 años pero que se volvió malvado porque los niños no lo podían ver como al resto de Guardianes. Resulta que para la gente vea a un Guardián, hace falta que crea en él. Es como con todo nuestro mundo. ¿Recuerdas cuándo llego Emma?

–¿Recuerdas que yo estaba encerrada gracias a nuestra querida Regina?

–Cierto… El caso es que cuando ella llegó todo empezó a cambiar pero hasta que no creyó en verdad que todo lo que el libro decía era cierto nada volvió a la normalidad.

–Bueno, llamemos a Emma y digámosle que hemos encontrado. – Belle sacó el móvil de la chaqueta de Rumple y marcó el teléfono de Emma. Luego se lo acercó a la oreja y esperó.

–Parece que la ventisca viene de ahí. Acerquémonos un poco más. – Comentó Emma con una mano en la cara por la fuerza del viento.

–Espera. Hagamos un hechizo de protección porque sino llegará un momento en el que el viento será tan fuerte que no podremos andar. – sugirió Regina.

Las chicas se cogieron de las manos y comenzaron a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas. Luego abrieron los ojos que se habían tornado de un color azul como el hielo pero brillantes como el sol. Eso significaba que no era magia normal, era una magia que necesitaba más que la propia voluntad de Regina y Emma. Volvieron a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos ya estaban de nuevo de su color natural. A cinco metros a la redonda a su alrededor, la ventisca había parado por lo que podían andar con naturalidad. Su escolta, es decir, Hook y Robin Hood corrieron hasta estar dentro de las ondas del hechizo. Ambas miraron hacia atrás al sentir que alguien estaba dentro de su hechizo pero volvieron la cabeza al frente al ver que eran ellos.

–Parece que se ve algo allí en la Pradera de las Amapolas. – comentó Emma señalando hacia el campo contiguo.

–Me da que no van a ser amapolas… – añadió Regina.

Emma le hecho una mirada fulminante. – Vamos, anda. Y vosotros, no os quedéis atrás.

Las dos chicas seguidas por su escolta comenzaron a caminar más rápido hacia el lugar. Emma sacó su pistola con la mano derecha y la izquierda la dejó debajo de esta preparada para hacer magia. Regina irguió sus brazos también preparados para cualquier ataque. Robin apunto hacia el frente con su arco y Hook sacó la espada con la mano sin garfio. Los cuatro se prepararon para un posible primer ataque del enemigo. Mientras se iban acercando comenzaron a ver un punto en el centro de la pradera del que brotaba la nieve y el viento de ventisca. También divisaron que las bonitas amapolas ya no eran más que tallos helados y muertos. Entonces a Emma le sonó el móvil.

–¡Cógelo ya! Te va a oir. ¿No sabes ponerlo en silencio? – Regina regañó a Emma.

–Lo siento, se me olvidó. Es Rumple. Voy a cogerlo. – Emma se acercó el teléfono a la oreja y contestó. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

–Pues no mucho. – contestó Belle desde el otro lado. – ¿Estás cerca?

–¡Ah! Belle… – Emma pensaba que hablaría con Rumple. – Estamos al lado del origen de la tormenta. Pensamos que puede estar en el centro.

–¿Y podéis verlo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Que si podéis ver a la persona que la origina.

–No, pero es normal, hay mucha nieve alrededor.

–De acuerdo. Es que hemos descubierto que si es Jack Escarcha, el problema que tenía era que no lo podían ver porque no creían en él.

–Pero nosotros creemos, vamos, sois todos cuentos de Disney, esto ya es lo suficiente extraño como para no creer en Jack Escarcha. – Emma hizo un circulo con sus ojos.

–¿Qué es Disney? Bueno, da igual. Ese es el caso. Y sobre la Bruja Blanca. Tan solo hemos encontrado que fue vencida y desterrada como tu ya nos contaste pero si es ella ha tenido que encontrar la manera de viajar desde Narnia a aquí y como tu ya sabes, necesita un objeto.

–Un objeto para viajar entre mundos. Como las judías. – Emma recordó aquellos campos que plantaron hace tanto en vano. – Nosotros buscamos. Luego te llamo cuando lleguemos al pueblo. Hasta luego Belle.

Emma colgó el teléfono y se encontró a sus amigos todos en una línea esperándola. Era extraño la forma en la que estaban colocados como si algo los frenara.

–¿Qué hacéis ahi todos parados? – preguntó Emma.

–Acércate y lo sabrás. – respondió Hook.

Emma se acercó allí donde estaban en resto y al intentar seguir caminando se chocó contra una especie de pared invisible. – Esto ya lo he visto antes. En muchas series de brujas de la tele.

–Yo lo he vivido y he creado muchas de estas. Son auras de protección. Hace mucho tiempo los reyes pagaban a seres mágicos para que rodearan los castillos con auras de protección y así ser invencibles pero la moda desapareció. Ahora se han dejado de usar. – explicó Regina volviendo al pasado.

–¿Qué se han dejado de usar? No lo creo querida. Ya ves que yo las sigo usando. Por cierto, bienvenidos a vuestro final. Destruiré todo lo que conocéis aunque sea lo último que haga. – dijo la nueva figura que apareció entre la ventisca.

–No me lo puedo creer. – afirmó Hook

–¿Como es que…? – empezó Robin

–Esto es imposible, ¿no? – comentó Emma mirando a Regina.

–Esta vez yo no he hecho nada. – agregó Regina cuando todos la miraban.

* * *

**Reviews!**


End file.
